militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
24-class sloop
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range=1917 – 1918 |In service range= |In commission range=1918 - 1946 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned=24 |Total ships completed=22 |Total ships cancelled=2 |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=1 |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= standard |Ship length= p/p o/a |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=4-cylinder triple expansion engine, 2 cylindrical boilers 1 screw |Ship speed= |Ship range= 260 tons of coal |Ship complement=82 |Ship armament=''As designed:'' • 2 × guns • 39 depth charges }} }} The 24 class was a class of minesweeping sloops. Derived from the preceding , but designed to appear double-ended. Twenty-four ships to this design (hence the class name) were ordered between December 1916 and April 1917 under the Emergency War Programme for the Royal Navy in World War I, although two of them were cancelled before launch. All were named after famous racehorses (winners of the Epsom Derby), but they were not named Racehorse class as the Admiralty realised that this could easily be confused in communications with the of paddle minesweepers, and they officially became the 24 class. Like the Flower-class sloops, they were single-screw fleet sweeping sloops used almost entirely for minesweeping, although only ten were completed by the Armistice in 1918. However, they had identical deckhouses and gun shields at either end of the vessel, with straight stems and sterns. Furthermore four of those completed had the single mast aft of the centrally-located funnel, and the rest had the mast forward of the funnel. Ships * — built by Swan Hunter & Wigham Richardson, Wallsend on Tyne, launched 6 June 1918. Sold 12 August 1920. * — built by Barclay Curle & Company, Whiteinch, launched 24 September 1918. Sold 12 August 1920. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 26 July 1918. Sold for breaking up 1 December 1921. * — built by Greenock & Grangemouth Dockyard Company, launched 27 April 1918. Sold 15 November 1922. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 28 March 1918. Transferred to RNVR on 24 March 1920. Sold for breaking up in 1973. * HMS Galtee More — ordered from Osbourne Graham, transferred to Swan Hunter 7 June 1918, then cancelled 3 December 1918. * — built by Barclay Curle & Company, Whiteinch, launched 2 November 1918. Sold for breaking up in August 1922. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 24 August 1918. Survey ship in 1922. Sold for breaking up 15 January 1923. * — built by Greenock & Grangemouth Dockyard, launched 5 March 1919. Sold 12 August 1920. * — built by Osbourne Graham & Company, Sunderland, launched 21 September 1918. Sold 6 November 1920. * — built by Blyth Shipbuilding & Dry Dock Company, launched 19 December 1918. Survey ship in February 1923, renamed Herald. Scuttled in February 1942 at Selatar but salved by the Japanese Navy and added as IJN Heiyo in October 1942. Sunk by mine 14 November 1944. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 6 June 1919. Sold 25 February 1920, becoming mercantile Haim Mazza. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 22 October 1918. Sold to break up 15 November 1922. * — built by Blyth Shipbuilding & Dry Dock Company, launched 8 June 1918. Survey vessel in March 1924. Sold 6 August 1937 to break up. * — built by Osbourne Graham, launched 4 March 1919. Sold 12 August 1920 but sale was cancelled; re-sold 13 October 1922. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 10 July 1918. Sold 15 November 1922. * — built by Greenock & Grangemouth Dockyard Company, Greenock, launched 10 June 1918. Sold 15 November 1922. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 6 July 1918. Sold August 1922. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 12 April 1918. Transferred to Royal Australian Navy in December 1924 and became survey ship HMAS Moresby in April 1925. Escort vessel 1940. Sold for breaking up 1946 at Newcastle, NSW. * — built by Barclay Curle, launched 11 May 1918. Transferred to RNVR in September 1923, renamed Irwell, then again renamed Eaglet in 1926. * — built by Greenock & Grangemouth, launched 20 September 1918. Depot ship in October 1919. Sold for breaking up 25 June 1930. * — built by Osbourne Graham, launched 4 December 1918. Sold 12 August 1920, becoming mercantile Fanny Mazza. * — built by Swan Hunter, launched 23 September 1918. Sold for breaking up 29 November 1922. * HMS Sunstar — ordered from Swan Hunter, but cancelled 3 December 1918. See also References * British and Empire Warships of the Second World War, H T Lenton, 1998, Greenhill Books, ISBN 978-1-85367-277-4 * Jane's Fighting Ships of World War I, Janes Publishing, 1919 * The Grand Fleet, Warship Design and Development 1906-1922, D. K. Brown, Chatham Publishing, 1999, ISBN 978-1-86176-099-9 24-class sloops Category:Sloop classes Category:Mine warfare vessel classes